The Ninjas, the Guardians,& the Heart
by Amelia Annabeth Stone
Summary: Hello I would like you to read this now or you will be on my hit list. I will have Kiba KILL you. Okies. Thanks. I would like to warn you that this has stuff not ment for 12-.Kibaxoc Gaaraxoc Leexoc Thank u. Marshmellow out.
1. Chapter 1

It was like any other day in Konaha. Naruto Uzumaki woke up, ate his ramen, & set out for training with Team 7. Little did he know that today would be extremely different than any other day.

At the training field…..

As usual Kakashi was late for training.

"Good morning everyone." He said in a sing-song way.

"YOU'RE LATE KAKASHI-SENSI." Naruto yelled.

"What you didn't see that coming?" Sakura asked.

"Oh I saw it coming it just seemed like the right thing to say at the moment. It was natural." Naruto said as if it were obvious.

"Anyway we won't be training today we have a mission." Kakashi said with a hint of enthusiasum in his voice.

"What is it this time? Babysitting Brats? Pet catching?" Sasuke said sounding a bit annoyed.

"What ever it is I'm sure you'll be good at it Sasuke." Sakura said in a flirty way. Sasuke smirked.

"Neither of those. We will be guarding & escorting The Guardians." Kakashi had what look like an odd look on his mask covered face.

"A bit ironic isn't it we're guarding The Guardians."

"Soooo, we're babysitting a bunch of brats?" Sasuke said.

"I wouldn't say that to their faces if I were you. These girls are amazing." Kakashi said looking at Sasuke.

"They're called The Guardians, right?" Sakura asked.

"That's right." Kakashi replied.

"So, what are they a band or something?" Naruto asked obviously confused.

"Well, no," Kakashi started to explain, "It's a very big mission. I did it when I was your age with the last generation of Guardians."

"Really, Master Kakashi, is it a hard mission?" Sakura asked.

"It depends on who's after them this time."

" 'After them' 'This time' what are you talking about?" Naruto asked sounding confused again.

"Don't worry once we get to their headquarters everything will be explained."

Kakashi assured.

"Is it just the four of us, Master Kakashi?" Sakura asked.

"No Guy's& Kureni's team will be joining us, too."

"Bushy Brows is coming this is going to be fun." Naruto exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

YELLOW, PINK, &PURPLE!

I have no idea why I did that sorry I've never written one of these before. I'm a noob. Any way I'm, as some off you might know, Marshmellow. I love Naruto. Most of my OCs are based on my friends. For example Umi is 

Based on my BFF (Vampire Ninja13) & Ruka is based on myself.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto ,but I do own The Guardians & I'd like it if no one steals then without my permission. Thanks. Enjoy the story Okies!

Chapter** 2**

Everyone had been informed on the basics of the mission & was assured of more info after arriving at the destination.

"Master Kureni said she did this mission when she was our age." Kiba said to Naruto & Neji.

"Guy-sensei said the same thing." Neji said.

"So did Master Kakashi." Naruto half-shouted half-whispered.

"I wonder what 'Headquarters' looks…" Kiba started to say, but was to stunned by the size of the mansion that they were now in front of. Everyone but the teachers were to shocked to move or even speak.

"I'll knock." Guy offered.

He knocked on the amazingly huge door. The door opened a couple of inches. There was an eye in the crack in the door. Then the door opened wide & a girl was standing in the doorway.

"Hello & welcome to The Guardian Mansion," the girl said in a welcoming voice, "My name is Saya. I'm head Guardian, please come in I'll show you to the kitchen."  
When everyone made it to the kitchen they all set down.

"So where are the other Guardians?" Kakashi asked.

"They're usually down around this time." Saya replied.

Saya looked to be about the same age as Naruto. She had green eyes with a brown ring around them & sandy brown hair that was in a ponytail. She wore a long sleeve what looked like to be a medium thick sweater with a simple pair of jeans. Then there were a lot of footsteps & another girl burst through the kitchen door.

"GOOD MORNING, SAYA!" the girl said loudly she looked around, "Good morning people who I do not yet know the names of."

"Good morning, Umi," Saya said, "everyone this is Umi. Umi this is ….now that I think about it I haven't learned your names yet. Why don't you introduce yourselves."

"I'm Kakashi Hatake."

"Naruto Uzumaki & I'm gonna be Hokage BELIVE IT!"

"Sakura Haruno."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Neji Hyuga."

"Ten Ten."

"Rock Lee."

"Might Guy."

"Shino"

"H-hinata H-hyuga."

"Kiba Inuzuka."

"Kurenai."

"Well, now that we know each other a little better…" Saya started.

"Good morning, Saya, Umi." the new girl in the doorway said.

"Good morning, ZuZu." Umi exclaimed & ran to hug the girl.

"Good morning Zula," Saya said, "This is Zula she owns the mansion."

"Is 'ZuZu' a nickname?" Ten Ten asked.

"Yes, but only Umi calls me 'ZuZu'." Zula said in a voice that said 'You're not allowed to call me ZuZu'.

This new girl was the tallest of the three girls. She had dirty blonde hair that barely reached her shoulders & deep blue eyes. She wore a long sleeve shirt with a short overall skirt.

"Well, I'll start making breakfast." Saya said turning to the fridge.

"UMIIII!" came a booming voice from upstairs.

"Oh no, Umi what did you do this time?" Saya said in a worried voice.

"Uuuu…sorry." Umi said in a small voice.

An even more new girl came storming through the kitchen doorway.

"UMI WHAT DID YPU DO TO MY WINDOW?" she yelled at the smallest of the girls.

"I-I-I just put s-s-some flowers in your window." Umi stuttered as she seemed to shrink under the new girl.

"Kiba, go to the top floor go in the door at the end of the hall & up the tower. You'll find someone named Ruka. When you find her tell her Yuki is yelling at Umi again. O.K." Kiba heard Saya say in his ear. Kiba did as he was told & headed for the kitchen door. He headed up the stairs. He & Akamaru went up & up & up & up until they came to the fifth floor.

"Wow, this place is huge huh, Akamaru?"

"Woof (Oh yeah)"

They headed for the door at the end of the hallway & up the tower stairs. There was only one door to go through. The room they enter was covered with sketches of almost everything you could thing of. There was a huge window looking out at a beautiful lake that was in many of the sketches. Kiba was so busy looking at the sketches that he didn't notice the huge Artic wolf on the bed in the middle of the room. Akamaru noticed first & told Kiba. Then Akamaru started to talk to it.

"Woof bark bark woof (Excuse me are you Ruka?)" Akamaru asked.

The wolf lifted it's head, yawn, & turned it's head to look sleepy at the two boys.

"Bark (No)" [Ok I'll give it to you straight I'M LAZY so I'll go ahead & tell you that [author note. Just so I don't want to type bark or woof every time Akamaru or the soon to be named wolf talk. Okies.

"Do you know Ruka?" Akamaru asked

"Yes." The wolf said plainly.

"Could you get her for us?" Akamaru asked.

"Sure," it said, "Ruka, Ruka wake up." it said to someone or something they couldn't see. There was a loud yawn from behind the wolf. Then the single most beautiful girl Kiba had ever seen head appeared for behind the wolf. She crossed her arms across the wolf's back and put her head on her crossed arms while smiling sheepishly at them.

"Hello, how may I be of service to you?" she asked sleepily.

Hope you enjoyed it. I warn you I'm NOT writing anymore until I get at LEAST 5 reviews. Thank you. The only reason I wrote two chapters before demanding 5 reviews was because I wanted everyone to know all the OCs. So 5 reviews or no more story. I've all ready written the entire story on paper so if you want more 5 reviews from 5 DIFFERENT people. You can ask Tatortot ,aka Vampire Ninja13, it gets MUCH better. And as soon as I finish this story I have a One Piece fanfic that I'm working on. So 5 reviews, no reviews ,no story………or cookies.

Tatortot: OH SHIT NO COOKIES! PLEASE REVIEW! Or I won't get any cookies!

Marshmellow: That's right no cookies.

Tatortot: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!T.T 

Marshmellow out. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, guys & gals I got tired of waiting for people who do not know how fabulous I am so 4/5 is good enough for me

Hey, guys & gals I got tired of waiting for people who do not know how fabulous I am so 4/5 is good enough for me. Hope you enjoy. Please tell your fanfic friends about me. Okies. Join the dark side (The dark side is not unchristian. I am a Christian.) we have fresh baked cookies. Bye-Bye.



Chapter 3

"A-a-are y-you R-ruka?" Kiba asked too stunned by her appearance to talk straight.

"Saya said to tell you Yuki is yelling at Umi." Akamaru barked.

"Alright I'm on my way." she replied already getting dressed.

"You're not very shy are you?" Kiba asked coming back to reality.

"No." she said with a sleepy smile, half dressed.

"O, wait a second you can understand Akamaru?" Kiba asked with a confused look.

"Who?" Ruka asked, also confused, while dragging him down the hallway.

"My dog Akamaru. Oh I almost forgot my name is Kiba." He explained. They were now on the second floor. Then Kiba noticed the wolf for before was following them.

"What's the wolf's name?" Kiba asked eye glued on the wolf that was twice the size of Akamaru.

"Arkametes." She stated simply.

The next thing Kiba knew they were outside the kitchen door. He could now hear Yuki yelling again. They entered the kitchen.

"Cool off Hothead." Ruka said to Yuki as she entered.

"Hothead, HOTHEAD how dare you!" Yuki yelled in Ruka's face ,but she seemed unfazed. All of the sudden Yuki's pitch black hair that went to her bottom caught on fire & her piercing red eyes became even redder. It was a wonder that her black crock top & shorts didn't catch fire.

"I said cool it, Hothead." Ruka said a little more firm than before. At that moment a stream of water just floated from the sink & put out Yuki's hair. Then she started to steam.

"ARRRRG!! You stupid water-wolf-girl-thing you know I hate water. Why did you do that?" Yuki only half-yelled.

"Yes, I know you hate water. The only reason I did that was because you were misbehaving & when you misbehave in the morning I get woken up early. Now what do we do when we're angry?" Ruka asked sounding frustrated.

"When we mad we don't yell, it doesn't fix anything," Yuki said very impatient, " I am so out of here."

Then she stormed off.



Hope you enjoyed that. I'm giving a shout out to one of my reader who say not to make Ruka Miss Perfect. Just wait Ruka is far from perfect. And that was Kiba POV of Ruka. He just said she was pretty. Review. Okies. Bye-Bye. 

Marshmellow out.


End file.
